The present invention is directed to a method for recognizing a potential skew angle of at least one optical fiber compared to a desired predetermined alignment direction, wherein the optical fiber is scanned with a scanning means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,259, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same German Application as European 0 400 408, discloses a method which can determine a potential skew angle of at least one optical fiber relative to a desired alignment. For recognizing a potential angular error between the longitudinal axes of two light waveguide fiber ends to be aligned relative to one another, the respective fiber end is scanned with the assistance of an image sensor of a video camera while the fiber end is held stationary. The scanning is transverse relative to the longitudinal axis at two separate measuring positions or columns offset relative to one another in the direction of this axis. This known method for recognizing the fiber skew can supply imprecise measured values for the angular value in practice.